Injection molding is a ubiquitous, high-throughput manufacturing process, whereby parts can be molded at substantial scale while extending design and functional consistency across many parts. The injection molding process consists of a mold with one or more cavities that contains the shape, geometry, and design features for the part; a “gate” that allows for the molten plastic to be injected into individual cavities within the mold; ejection pins to allow for removal of the part from the mold; and various processing parameters such as holding time, temperature, melt mass-flow rate, packing pressure, etc. that affect the conformation and solidification of the molten plastic within the mold. In order to increase the speed, scale, and efficiency at which parts can be molded, manufacturers often employ multi-cavity molds, where each cavity replicates the part such that multiple parts can be generated per molding cycle.